In drilling operations, operators (e.g., an oil or gas company) may contract or lease rig equipment included in a database of rigs available from a market (e.g., IHS Petrodata RigBase℠). The operators can lease the rigs for limited periods of time (e.g., a number weeks, months, and/or years). Accordingly, different rigs having different capabilities may become available at different times. An operator may lease a one of the rigs from the market that is able to perform the operator's tasks and schedule for a particular drilling operation.